


After

by Skybirdday



Series: All Things Strange [12]
Category: Doctor Strange (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybirdday/pseuds/Skybirdday
Summary: You awake in Stephen's arms





	After

After

By Skybirdday

 

You stir awake, your head rising as you blink your eyes. You felt exhausted and relaxed all at once. Your lips curve into a smile as you watch your lover open his eyes.  
Stephen smiles and says “Good morning, F/N. What are you smiling about?” asked Stephen with a smile of his own.  
You reach out to caress his bare chest. “Last night. You are quite talented.”  
Stephen wraps his arms around you, pulling you close to him. “Ready for Round 2?”  
You smirk. “Or rather Round 3? You did look handsome underneath me the last time.”  
“Perhaps later,” he murmured before claiming your lips as the two of you let the world fall away.

********

You moan as warm lips caress the back of your neck. “Stephen Strange, if you don’t stop nibbling my neck, I am going to burn the bacon!”  
Stephen chuckled, kissed your neck one last time, and pulled away as you cooked the bacon in the pan. A minute later, you placed three  
strips on each plate along with eggs and toast. Then both of you sat down and ate quietly. 

Afterwards after you washed dishes, you looked at Stephen and said “We have to talk.”  
“About last night?”  
“That and where do we go from here?”  
“What do you want to happen?”  
“I want us to talk regardless of anything, whether we are happy or angry with each other.”  
Stephen smiled. “So anything at all even when we have bad days.”  
“Yes, I want to talk or fight. Either way, we can go cool off and make up.”  
Stephen chuckled. “You make it sound so easy, F/N.”  
You smile. “Neither Love or Life is easy. I want us to work together.”  
“I will try, but I cannot promise that I will not make mistakes.” Then he takes one of your hands in his. “Now, since we are  
refreshed, perhaps I can interest you in where we left off this morning?”  
“Maybe,” you say as you pull him down for kiss. A moment passes before you break away, pull him forward by the hand, and lead him upstairs.

END

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been awhile. This one shot was hard to write. So I worked on the  
> Alienist story instead, but now this came out better after editing. Enjoy! More to come!


End file.
